


Doubtless

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Makeup, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel had come into the bedroom about ten minutes after Roxas had slammed the door in his face. Roxas had raged bloody murder at him until Axel had pulled him into his arms and Roxas had dissolved into tears against his chest.</p>
<p><b>Prompt: Making up.<br/></b>A continuation to Day 23's prompt, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtless

"I really am sorry."

"I know..."

Roxas sniffled miserably, pressing his face more firmly into Axel's chest.

"I don't intend to do it," Axel murmured. "It just... happens. It's my personality. I'm a cocky bastard and it comes out as flirting when I talk to people sometimes."

"I know."

Roxas really was miserable.

Axel had come into the bedroom about ten minutes after Roxas had slammed the door in his face. Roxas had raged bloody murder at him until Axel had pulled him into his arms and Roxas had dissolved into tears against his chest, humiliated beyond thought because he thought he was done crying. He wanted so desperately to push him away, but he hadn't had the strength to do that. Maybe it was better that he didn't, because then he got to hear Axel's apology. The wavering note of barely hidden pain through the apology in Axel's voice hadn't really made Roxas feel any better, though.

He felt stupid now. He knew the way Axel was. It just... jealousy. He wasn't used to it. Axel hadn't meant anything by it, but something had taken hold of Roxas and shook him until he snapped.

Thanks to that, he was curled up against Axel's chest in bed, a half-runny, half-stuffy nose and red eyes to show for the crying escapade. He felt sick and not just because he'd been stupid.

"You were right to react that way," Axel murmured against his hair.

"No, I wasn't," Roxas said weakly.

"Yes, you were. I want to know everything I do that bothers you." Axel kissed the top of his head. "I just want to make you happy."

Roxas's eyes stung. "Stop."

"It's true."

"Stop it." Roxas swallowed. "You're going to make me cry again. I feel s'stupid..."

Axel wrapped his arms around him tightly. "No. Never feel stupid. Always feel justified. I'd do anything for you. If you need me to prove it sometimes when I do something stupid, just ask. Or yell," he added. "That seemed to get through to me, too."

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered.

"Don't be," Axel said strongly. "Any doubts. Always tell me. I'll make them go away, as best I can." He squeezed him protectively. "Actually, I'll try to keep any doubts from forming at all."

Roxas snuggled into the hug, sniffling.

He knew Axel had told him that living together, they'd fight about stupid stuff. He had told him that _ages_ ago, back in the Organization before they realized that they loved each other. The prospect was the same, he guessed.

They'd probably laugh about this later, but Roxas hoped that they never fought again.

"Love you," Axel said quietly, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Roxas smiled weakly, ducking his head a bit more. "I know," he whispered. "Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor babies, both of them. Hearts. Yeah. They do that.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. Belongs to Square Enix and Disney!  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
